Wolf, Dead or Alive? Nitro Wolfie's Time to Talk. Episode 31
Wolf is finally able to do the things he enjoys, without pain. Ziperator is knowingly dead, but has healed Wolf's whole body... Wolfie has evolved, from Ziperator's energy, just the final battle hasn't been discussed. Just what happened to Evil Wolf? Serenity) Wolf... you can put me down, I'm awake... Wolf) You mean... I can drop you on the ground. Serenity) NO! Wolf) Then... I can't drop you. Serenity) Then, where are you going? Wolf) I was originally taking you to your room... Serenity) Okay, then take me to my room... I have to tell you somethings... Wolf) Okay! ( 5 minutes later ) Serenity) You can drop me now... Wolf) Okay... ( Drops Serenity on her bed and she rolls off and stands up ) Serenity) I can't believe you eat PONIES! Wolf) Why? Serenity) Well, um... ( Slaps Wolf's face and Wolf turns around ) Wolf) OW!... Now you have to talk to my BACK! Serenity) Wolf! Turn around! Wolf) Why? Serenity) because... Wolf) because why? Serenity) because you're being STUBBORN! Wolf) Stubborn! You slapped me! Serenity) Okay, Stubberno! Wolf) Stubberno! That's it ( turns around ) Wolf) You wanted me to turn around, so you could do the samething to me -_-''' '''Serenity) No... ( Turns around and faces Wolf ) Wolf) Then why? Serenity) To do this ( Kisses Wolf ) ( Wolf talks to himself: Did I miss something... ) Nitro Wolfie) I wonder what Wolf will think of me, now? ( Lays down, not in ball form, next to the door, that leads to the outside ) Phockery) I look cooler! Bendo) Yes, Phockery does... Nuzamaki90) Wolfie looks better ( Airzel, in head: If Wolfie evolved with Ziperator's DNA... I wonder if Charge and Spotter can do the same ) Teleterra) I need to evolve! Nuzamaki90) Teleterra, you evolve and you'll be a 6 in 1 bakugan... Which would be cool! Teleterra) I know, right! Pyrosmaster) Isn't Wolf dead! Jolts) Yeah... We were told he was dead! Kyuubidrago23) Isn't he dead? Wolf) Yes, I'm dead! ( Jumps on a railing ) Pyrosmaster) See, Wolf knows he's dead! Jolts) Pyro! Wolf's not dead! Pyrosmaster) Oh... Kyuubidrago23) Yea! I can RAWR! and get an AWOOO! ( Wolf does a backflip off the railing ) Wolf) Glad to be better than 100 percent! Nitro Wolfie) WOLF! Wolf) Wolfie? You look different! Nitro Wolfie) Ziperator gave me some of his energy... and I evolved, so I got some of his DNA. ( Turns to ball form ) Wolf) Where's Ziperator anyways? Nitro Wolfie) He's dead... He died, reviving you. Wolf) Really... The only reason, I'm alive and fully healed is because he gave his life up... ( Tear falls from a eye ) Airzel) Okay! Wolf's alive, but can we talk about what we heard out there! Wolf) Wait! Who is the new guy? Bendo) Crimsonstorm... Crimsonstorm) and Thunder Ingram! Thunder Ingram) Yep! Airzel) Hello! Discussion time! ( 10 minutes later ) Airzel) So, in 7 days, we go to the hide out of the, Black Enforcers and everyone here is going, so we have the numbers advantage. We already got a taste of how strong, they are. Masters) Okay! Airzel) Just, we need leaders for each attribute and they are... For Pyrus, it's Bendo, For Darkus, Darkusmaster, and for Ventus, it's Wolf. Nuza, Crimson, and Me are special, so we are our own team, with Me as the leader. Nuzamaki90) I should be our Leader! Airzel) Why should you? Teleterra) Because we would pummel you in a brawl! Airzel) Really! We never brawled before, so the answer is no to that! I'm the leader because, I have two bakugans and you both have one.... and Crimson is new anyways... Bendo) So I'm a leader of 3 people, while everyone else has less then 3 -_-''' '''Airzel) No... Masters, is your co-leader and helper... Bendo) Okay, that's better. Helixdrago900) Why can't I be the leader of the Ventus team! Airzel) Because, Wolf beat you! Helixdrago900) It was a fluke win! Wolf) Fluke win! Airzel) Actually, it was no fluke win, Wolfie and Wolf took all the wind power and turned it on you! Besides, Wolfie evolved, so she's even stronger! Helixdrago900) ... Wolf) Airzel, you know, Serenity is coming... Airzel) No she isn't! Wolf) Hey... I'm leader of the Ventus team, so I'll take her. Airzel) Why, you're taking a helpless person, I'll never know... Wolf) Yeah... you're an Anti-Hero for sure... Nitro Wolfie) So tired... so bored... DarkusMaster) Jolts, I guess, we're a team... Jolts) Yeah... I will not let you down! Wolf) I'm going to bed... ''' '''Nitro Wolfie) Wait for me... Nuzamaki90) Bed seems good, Teleterra, you coming? Teleterra) Yea... ( Everyone else goes to bed, while Crimsonstorm, sleeps on the couch ) ( In Wolf's room ) Wolf) Wolfie, in seven days, revenge will come! Nitro Wolfie) I know... Episode 27 Category:Wolf Story 1